battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Episode 48
The forty-eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Heroes. In the decisive hero match, Arata battles Tegamaru. Summary For the final episode of Kimari's room, Chihiro and Kobushi are invited as guests. Both are too depressed over Tegamaru to be enthusiastic, but Chihiro wants to believe that Hajime's words reached Tegamaru. Despite losing, Hajime is back to his cheerful self. Arata notices him, and goes to talk. He asks Hajime to watch the decisive hero match closely. Once the battle begins, Tegamaru continues with his same style as usual. Even with Arata's use of both Sieg-Yamato-Fried and Sieg-Susano-Fried, he's no match for Amaterasu, and loses the match. Tegamaru leaves the building as soon as he wins, deciding there's no reason to stick around. Arata announces to those inside not to forget that Battle Spirits is about fun, whether you win or lose. Meanwhile, Hajime, Kobushi and Chihiro go after Tegamaru. The guards with Tegamaru keep them away forcefully. While all of them are depressed by this, Chihiro gives her sketchbook to one of the guards to give to Tegamaru. He looks through it, finding lots of pictures of himself and his friends and spirits. Matches Arata vs. Tegamaru Turn 1 (Arata): -Arata summons 2 Ryzard. He sets a burst. Turn 2 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru summons 2 Kakyuso at LV2. -Tegamaru attacks with Kakyuso. Arata blocks with Ryzard. Ryzard is destroyed. This activates Arata's burst, Double Blaster, which he uses to draw 2 cards. -Tegamaru attacks with his second Kakyuso. Arata blocks with his second Ryzard. Ryzard is destroyed. Turn 3 (Arata): -Arata summons Ryzard, and Bari-Burn at LV2. He sets a burst. -Arata attacks with Ryzard. Tegamaru takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 4 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru uses Burst Draw to draw 2 cards. He sets a burst. -Tegamaru attacks with Kakyuso. Arata blocks with Bari-Burn. Bari-Burn is destroyed, which activates his burst, Crystallize Illusion. He returns Bari-Burn to his hand. With its flash effect, he prevents one Kakyuso from being able to damage his life for the turn. Turn 5 (Arata): -Arata re-summons Bari-Burn and also summons Kagutsuchidragoon. Turn 6 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru uses Triple Draw. He draws 2 cards, and reveals the top one. Since it's Burst Cross, he can't add it to his hand. He then plays a second Triple Draw. The top card is Kakyuso, so he can keep it this time. Turn 7 (Arata): -Arata summons a second Kagutsuchidragoon and brings Bari-Burn to LV2. He sets a burst. -Arata attacks with Bari-Burn. Tegamaru takes a life. 3 lives remain. With Bari-Burn's effect when attacking, Ryzard gets +3000BP. -Arata attacks with Ryzard. Tegamaru takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Arata attacks with Kagutsuchidragoon. With its effect when attacking, he draws a card. Tegamaru takes a life. 1 life remains. He activates his burst, Burst Wall, which restores his life to 2. Also, with the flash effect, Arata's attack step is over. Turn 8 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru summons The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon, which destroys all other spirits on the field when it's summoned. He also summons Kakyuso. -Tegamaru attacks with Amaterasu-Dragon. Arata takes from his life, leaving 2 lives left. When his life is decreased, his burst activates, and Arata summons The SwordHero Sieg-Susasno-Fried at LV4. Turn 9 (Arata): -Arata brings Sieg-Susano-Fried down to LV2. He summons The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried. Turn 10 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru adds core to Amaterasu-Dragon, bringing its BP to 50000. He then uses Burst Cross to bring Burst Wall back to his hand. He sets a burst. -Tegamaru attacks with Amaterasu-Dragon. Arata blocks with Sieg-Yamato-Fried, which is destroyed. Turn 11 (Arata): -Arata brings Sieg-Susano-Fried to LV4. He sets a burst. With its LV3-LV4 effect, it adds a red symbol when he has a burst set. He summons another Kagutsuchidragoon at LV2. -Arata attacks with Kagutsuchidragoon. With its effect when attacking, he draws a card. Using its clash effect, Kakyuso is forced to block, and is destroyed. However, Tegamaru plays Burst Wall in flash timing, ending Arata's attack step. Turn 12 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru uses Burst Draw and Triple draw. Then, he summons two Nodeppo. -Tegamaru attacks with Amaterasu-Dragon. Arata blocks with Sieg-Susano-Fried. Sieg-Susano-Fried is destroyed. This triggers Arata's burst, Double Blaster, which allows him to draw 2 cards. -Tegamaru attacks with Nodeppo. Arata takes a life. 1 life remains. -Tegamaru attacks with his 2nd Nodeppo. Arata takes his last life. Winner: Tegamaru Cards Used Red SD06-013: Burst Draw SD06-014: Burst Cross BS14-001: Ryzard BS14-002: Kakyuso BS14-007: Kagutsuchidragoon BS14-091: Double Blaster BS14-X01: The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried BS15-074: Triple Draw BS16-001: Nodeppo BS17-001: Bari-Burn BS17-X01: The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried ???: The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon White SD06-016: Burst Wall BS14-103: Crystallize Illusion Featured Cards Featured is The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon. When summoned, it destroys all other spirits, and it's not affected by other effects. It's also a one-of-a-kind card. Cast Hajime Hinobori- Mana Hirata Tegamaru Tanashi- Jun Fukuyama Arata Yakushiji- Wataru Hatano Kimari Tatsumi- Saki Fujita Kouta Tatsumi- Reiko Takagi Kobushi Nigiri- Kenichirou Matsuda Chihiro Kusaka- Fumie Mizusawa Mika Kisaragi- Mikako Takahashi Manabu Ohizumi- Tadashi Mutou Kataru Ohizumi- Mika Matsuoka Black Suit A- Shigeo Kiyama Black Suit B- Teruyuki Tanzawa Narrator- Junichi Suwabe Yui Inoue- Yui Inoue (Metele) Main Staff Script: Yuka Yamada Storyboard/Episode Director: Jun Takahashi Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Category:Episodes: Heroes